Hevy
|gender = Male |homeworld = Kamino |rank = Clone Trooper |affil = Galactic Republic *GAR *Domino Squad }} Hevy, originally CT-782 was a clone of Jango Fett created on Kamino. He along with several of his "brothers" were enlisted into cadet squad, Domino during the Clone Wars. Clone Cadets During cadet training, Hevy and his squad failed their final test, overseen by Bric, El-Les, Shaak Ti and ARC trooper commander Colt, leading Hevy to attempt to desert, despite still wishing to become an ARC Trooper, the most prestigious clone division. However he was persuaded otherwise by a janitor, 99, who convinced him to stay. The next day, Domino Squad took the test one more time. They were cornered in their usual spot, but Hevy noticed a wall of guns they could use to reach the finish of the test ground. They managed to execute his plan of climbing them, and succeeded, against the assumptions of their trainer, Bric. They were stationed at the Rishi Moon listening Post, which Hevy grew to hate. Before he left, he than gave 99 his badge and jokingly assured his malformed brother that he would want it back, assuring him that they would meet again. Rookies Hevy and Cutup became good friends, and during their break, they arm wrestled, while listening to the holonet until their Sergeant interrupted. Cutup attempted to cheer up his boredom with the notification of a "meteor" shower. Soon the base was attacked by commando droids. Cutup, Hevy, Echo, and Fives proceeded to escape, the other four already being dead. As they escaped, however, a Rishi Eel ate Cutup. Rex and Cody then landed, donning them, "shinies" due to their new and untarnished armor. The five then entered the base and defeated the commandos. They then armed themselves, Hevy taking a Z-6 Rotary Gun remarking on how much he liked it. The clones then entered the main part of the station, setting up a Gonk Droid to a detonator, in order to signal someone about the attack. Last Stand Hevy then bought Rex, Cody, Echo and Fives time by battling the droids until, out of ammo, he was shot. He later got up, while retorting the droids comments on "taking prisoners" and preparing a thermal detonator. That destroyed the seal and ignited the LT, or liquid Tibana, killing him, but alerting a fleet commanded by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker of the invasion, and they proceeded to battle off the Separatist fleet Legacy Hevy's sacrifice won the skirmish for the Republic, promoting the last members of Domino Squad, Echo and Fives, to troopers of the 501st Torrent Company. Echo and Fives returned to Kamino before an oncoming battle and met 99, who still had Hevy's badge. To honor him, they customized their armor with a rotary gun and was placed on the right shoulder pad of Fives and the left thigh for Echo, below it reading ''For Hevy. Personality and traits Hevy was the trigger-happy Z-6 gunner of Domino Squad who wasn't good at taking orders. Hevy wanted nothing more than to be on the front lines and he also believed he was thinking like an ARC trooper. Hevy was bored with the jobs he received, especially when he was placed in the Rishi Moon outpost, finding no excitment at the base until it was attacked. He was finally able to fight during the war and in the end, proved his care for his brothers and his home planet by destroying the Rishi station to stop the all clear signal, killing himself in the process. Appearances *Clone Cadets *Rookies *ARC Troopers *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures '' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Clone Troopers Category:Republic Category:Deceased